


Workaholic

by The_Only_Fox



Category: PolCompHumans, The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, libcap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Only_Fox/pseuds/The_Only_Fox
Summary: Ancap hasnt come out of his office for a while and Libertarian goes to check on him
Relationships: Anarcho-Capitalist/Libertarian (Centricide), Anarcho-Capitalist/Libertarian (PolCompHumans)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	Workaholic

After having stayed at Ancaps mansion for a few days now Lib had gotten quite acquainted. Currently sitting in the smaller living room quite comfortably on the large sofa with his work laptop on his lap watching “taxation is theft” podcast instead of actually working.  
Usually him and Ancap would listen together but the anarchist was busy with work and had asked not to be disturbed.

He had asked that almost 10 hours ago actually. It was fine, Lib had his own work to do as well but he had exhausted all he had to do for the day a couple of hours ago and was starting to get more than a bit worried about how much Ancap had been working potentially non stop?

Surely if he just went and knocked on the door to check on him he would understand and forgive the disturbance? He closed the laptop and placed it on the table, he could listen to the rest later. Ancaps office was on the floor above along a long hallway, all the hallways were long in this house.  
The door was a shiny dark wood with a sign that currently read “working” on a red background. The sign could switch between that and a green backed “knock” sign, a bit like how the signs on public toilets switched, although it wasn't locked when it was red for the sole reason that Ancap didn't want to have to get up and unlock it if he ordered his servants in.

Supposedly, Lib shouldn't have knocked on the door then. Maybe that's why he got no response when he did, he knocked a bit louder, then spoke “it’s me, Lib”. no response. God, was he really just gonna ignore him because of a silly sign? This could be an emergency! It wasn't… but Lib found this a little annoying either way.

“Ancap? Don’t ignore me please…” he places a hand on the doorknob “i’m gonna come in!” louder that time, in case perhaps Ancap just hadn't heard him?  
He slid the door open slowly, peeking inside as he did.

There was the anarchist at his desk, fast asleep. His head rested on his arm on top of his keyboard, the other hand rested on the desk itself in a rather awkward position. It seemed he had passed out instead of intentionally falling asleep then and there.

‘God, that looks uncomfortable’ was the first thought that came to the Libertarian upon the sight. It wasn't really surprising in a way, He was well aware Ancap had been sleeping incredibly sparsely, the last time Lib suspected he had gotten a good night's sleep was when he half forced him during some late night cuddling.

He approached the desk with delicate steps not wanting to startle the anarchist, but he seemed undisturbed even as Libertarian gently shook his shoulder and asked “Ancap?”. 

He was definitely alive, thank god, but completely out cold. Lib sighed, he really didn't want to wake him now, but he’d have to try to move him either way. Sliding an arm down under the sleeping man's legs and one around his upper torso, lifting him up into his arms. The man made a small sound as he breathed out but that was it, he remained asleep. A sigh of relief from the Libertarian before carefully carrying the anarchist to the bedroom they had been sharing at the moment, which was luckily on the same floor as the office.  
He delicately placed Ancap down on the elegantly made bed, the duvet already drawn half open made it easy to place the cover over him without trouble. 

His work was done and he looked down at the sleeping man, so peaceful, despite the bags under his eyes. He was so beautiful, thought the Libertarian, with his hair loose and messy in fluffy brown curls, half covering his face. Lib reached down and gently stroked the hair out his eyes, and smiled down at his darling Anarchist. He could do this all the rest of the day, he thought, didn't have anything else to do…

With a little cunning smile he walked to the other side of the bed and took his coat and socks off, it was cold but it would be warm in the bed he was sure. Though Ancap was fully dressed so he supposed it would be polite to remain so as well.  
He climbed in as carefully as he could next to the Ancap. But to Lib’s horror ancap suddenly rolled over to face him with a soft groaning noise. His eyes remained closed still though, and Lib wasn't sure if he had woken him but the man looked peaceful nonetheless, so Libertarian relaxed, shuffling in close to his anarchist. He slid his hand over him and delicately stoked his bouncy curls that were so soft to the touch, looking at the man's face up close to his as he did, smiling lovingly, and eventually falling asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic ive ever finished! even if it is still short, i wanted to see if i could actually finnish something haha.  
> im new to AO3 also so if i've made any mistakes in uploading this please tell me. or spelling mistakes, oh my god my spelling is awfull, haha
> 
> anyway, thanks for reading, i'll hoepfully make some more Libcap stuff because i love them <3


End file.
